I like scary
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: ok third time a charm. here's i like scary. What happens when Pitch meets a girl that likes it scary
1. Chapter 1

**ok got some some good advice to fix this so. Ok lets give this updated ch 1 another try thank you**

I like scary

He sat there in his throne sounded by the darkness with his thoughts. Why did he have to be so alone? Why must he invisible ? After the fight with the guardians and being trapped back in his lair Pitch had so much time to think...to much time in his Oppian. He got up and walked over to a cracked mirror. As he stood there he took in all his features. His slick back black hair, his well chiseled face. Removing his robe he stared down his body. Muscular but not to much, well formed. His pale gray skin and bright glowing eyes. Yes he was what all night mares were made of. But still good looking. "And with my charming personality ..." He smiled at the thought. Yes Pitch was lonely and longed to be believed in. If only one person. Pulling his robe back on he left, perhaps some fresh air might help.  
Pitch walk through a shadow and came out in Maple Shade N.J. the street lights flickered out as he walked by them . It was well into the night and everyone was in bed asleep. As he made his way past the darkened houses a faint scream from not too far away caught his attention. Pitch made his way to the last house on the street. A small house with a faint flickering light coming from the right top window. Pitch floated up and peered in. There he saw a girl clutching a pillow with wide eyes. He glanced over to where she was staring . A small smirk on his lips. ( So a scary movie , well now looks like i'll have some fun tonight.) He thought. Pitch sat and waited till the movie was finally over and she had went to bed. He slipped in her room and creeped over to her bed. As he looked down at her he took her in . She looked about late 20's early 30's with short curly black hair with a blue hue to it as the faint moonlight shone in through the window. He looked down her body( not bad) he thought. Pitch lean over and worked his dark magic. At first she wiggled and whimpered and a smile crossed the nightmare kings lips. He was so proud in his work. Then her whimper turned to a small squeak. Pitch looked back down at her and to his surprise and dismay she was smiling!... All that went through his mind was ( What the fuck?, Why the hell would someone be smiling in the middle of a nightmare?!) So he took a look into her dream. He was shocked! She had turned her nightmare into a horror survival dream and she liked it!. No one likes their nightmares. Pitch stayed there all night throwing every nightmare he could think of at her. But the result was all the same. As the sun rose Pitch just couldn't take his eyes off her. Until he couldn't stay there anymore.  
He walked through a shadow and went back to his lair to wait out the day. So here he was waiting out the day. Until he went to visit that weird girl again. but this time something unsuspected happened. As he sat there on her windowsill watching the movie. She said a sarcastic comment about the character that was about to be killed and Pitch for the first time that night put in his two cents. Then it happened she turned toward the window. And she screamed throwing her pillow at the window! Shocked Pitch came fully in the room. She got up and raced to her phone to call 911 but Pitch gathered his wits and quickly stopped her. He pinned her against a wall with his hand over her mouth. She stared at him with fear in her wide eyes. Oh how he loved that look on her. Pitch wanted to droll out the moment but decided to ask. " Can you see me?"


	2. Chapter 2

She nodded and a smile grew on Pitch's face. Moving away from her but keeping her pined with his shadows he paced the floor." How could this be? She can see me!" He turned back to her. " Woman, do you know who i am?" To this she shook her head. " Well my dear I am the king of nightmares, everything you fear, i am the boogeyman!" He said as terrifying as he could. And it was working as he could see the fear building up in her eyes, but then she squeezed her eyes shut and started to shake. At first he thought she was just scared. But then removed his shadows as she tried to speak. And she clasped to the floor. Pitch's smile turned into a frown as the woman in front of him was laughing! Needless to say he was at a loss. ( What had happen, I was in control and she was terrified. Now here she is laughing in my face!) The more he thought on it the madder he got. "STOP YOUR LAUGHING WOMAN! OR I'LL-" She got up a small frown on her face. " 1 STOP CALLING ME WOMAN, I HAVE A NAME! 2 I CAN LAUGH IF I WANT TO! 3 THIS IS MY HOUSE , GET OUT!" Pitch stood there stunt staring at her . ( Oh, just look at her. Standing there in her little pj set with her hands on her hips,...very nicely shaped hips...) he shook his head from his thought. "WELL?" "Are you still talking woman?" " No i'm done , so what do you have to say !?" pitch thought his words carefully then got an idea. With a smile he spoke." 1 I will call you what i damn well please WOMAN! 2 Laugh if you want it matters not, you'll be screaming when i'm done with you. 3 Walking over to her bed he plopped down. I rather like it here, i think i'll stay for a whale." As he watched her reaction to that he couldn't help it. His smile widen and he let out a chuckle as she made her way to the phone. " I'm calling the cops!" " By all means my dear." ( This is just to good.) He thought as she dialed 911 and talked to the operator. Within minuets the cops pulled up and she let them in . " He's in here" She told them pointing to the bed. But all they saw was just an empty bed. " They even looked around but found nothing . But she kept raving to them he's right here and he's right there. It got to much and the cops offered to take her in to the funny farm. So she changed her story quick and told them it must have been a bad dream do to all the scary movies she's been watching. After some convincing they call in as false alarm and left. She stood by the door with pitch right behind her waving by as the cops pulled away. She shut the door and went back up stares and hopped into bed. " What are we doing?" Asked Pitch as he came in. " Your nothing but a figment of my imagination due to all those damn movies and lack of sleep so i'm going to bed and when i wake up you'll be gone." " Is that so?" "Yep" and she turned out the light. " Well then , I 'd say sweet dreams , but with me there are none." So she fell asleep and Pitch gave her one hell of a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning she woke to see the sun shining in the window and birds chirping. She smiled to herself. " It was all just a dream, just a stupid dream." " Was it? I wonder..." A smooth dark voice said from behind her. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned. There was her so called dream laying right next to her in her bed. " Good morning my dear, I trust you had a horrible night." He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. She jumped back falling out of bed. " W...What,I...I thought y..." " Where just a dream, oh my dear you couldn't be more wrong. I'm a nightmare." Pitch said with an evil grin. " Get out." " Oh no, i rather like it here." " No get out. I need to get dressed." Pitch sat up and stared at her. "Oh." So he got up off the bed and left the room. But before he did he asked her. " What is your name?" "Nimthirel. But just call me Nim." " What?" She rolled her eyes and started to undress. Pitch quickly shut the door.  
Whale she dress and got ready for the day Pitch took a quick stop at his lair to check up on his minions. Mean whale Nim was in the bathroom washing her face. " OK girl, get a hold of your self. This guy is clearly a figment of your imagination and nothing else, just go and do what you do and ignore him. He have to go away sooner or later. She left the bath room and went into the kitchen to make her self breakfast. Just like the shadow he was Pitch followed her. He sat across the table from her and watched her eat. Then asked " So how did you get that name of yours?" ... nothing, she just finished her food and took out her cell phone and called her best friend. And made planes to hang out at the mall then lunch and a movie. But Pitch stood there irritated, ( how dare she ignore me! Me the king of nightmares! Well she'll have t be taught a lesson.) So throw out the day Pitch followed her and asked the same question over and over and over. But she just ignored him. But the more she did the worse he got. Till in the movie theater she had enough. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Right in the middle of the theater. She looked round to see everyone glaring at her. Ans as she ran out all she could hear was a laughing Pitch.  
Back at her house Pitch slipped in through a shadow in the living room and sat down on the sofa. Nim busted through the door. " You!" she growled out through greeted teeth. Pitch played coy " Me what?" " YOU EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF MOST THE TOWN!" As calm as ever Pitch stated " perhaps you shouldn't ignore people, it's rude you know." She stomped her feet and stomped up the stares mumbling curses under her breath. " A lady shouldn't use such speech." He called after her ." SHUT UP!" Nim hadn't come out of her room for the rest of the day. Until her stomach told her it was time to eat. But as soon as she opened the door there he was. " Have you been standing there all that time?" " Yes." "Why?" " You still haven't told me how you got your name." "Oh". " First things first, I'm starving." She headed for the door but stopped when Pitches shadow fell over her. " Could you please just wait here." " Why?" " I'm just running down the street and would like some time to myself ." Pitch looked at her then nodded and walked over to his new favorite spot on the couch.  
Nim stopped by her favorite chinese food place and ordered double of her favorite platter. Next was a quick stop at the movie store to rent out a few of her all time favorite horror movies the nightmare on elm street series. And rethought on her earlier plan to ignore her imaginary friend. Pitch watched her from the shadows then returned to her home when she reached her door. " Have A good time?" he asked " Yes, I rather did thank you." she said with a smile. Pitch just looked at her confused, but tied to hide it. But she must have seen it cause she motion for him to follow her. And she started to explain. " Welp i've been thinking and ignoring you wasn't the best idea. And so I will not ignore you. So lets talk." A smile crossed Pitch's face and his dark features lit a bit. ( How long have I wanted to talk to someone, to not be ignored.) he thought. She handed him a platter and they walked back into the living room. Nim popped the first movie in her blue ray player and they sat ans ate whale watching the movie. Pitch was less than pleased to see this Freddy doing his job, but he had to admit it was a good movie and got some good ideas from it. They spoke off and on telling a little about each other. He learned that Nim was not the name she was born with and cause she didn't like it she legally changed it when she turned 18. and he told her a little about him self. The more she talked to him the more she started to like him. " You sure watch a lot of scary movies, my dear." She smiled a sweet smile at him which made some long forgotten feelings stir within him and couldn't help the big smile that followed when she replied " I like scary." " Oh is that so , well my dear you'll love me." She giggled and he smiled more. ( Yes you will love me.) Yes his words held more than just the joke that she thought it was. As the last movie ended pitch looked over at Nim who had moved to sit next to him some time during the third movie and had fallen asleep against Pitch. He shut off the tv and carried her bridal style to her room and tucked her in to bed. " Sweet nightmares my dear." And he faded back in the shadows off to do his nightly rounds of scaring children and to try a few new ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Her dream was a bittersweet one it wasn't quite a nightmare but not one of the usual good dreams she would have. She was trapped in some sort of zombie version of Alice in wonderland. The mad hatter was her hero who saved and protected her. But what got her was when she finally saw his face it was none other than Pitch. Just when the big kiss seen was about to play Nim woke up in gasping for air. " Oh my god!, What the hell was that?" She looked at the read 6:30 am. She laid back down and thought. ( Ok Ok , deep breaths now girl. It was just a dream. Just a silly dream. You're not getting feelings for your imaginary friend.) Nim got up out of bed deciding it was useless to try and go back to sleep seeing as she'll be getting up in an half an hour. She walked to the kitchen and made some breakfast. As she sat there eating she had no idea she was being watched.  
Pitch had just finished his nightly rounds and after checking in on his lyre decided to check and see how Nim's dreams were going. He smiled as she both withered in fear and then relaxed and smiled. Sure he tampered with her dreams just a bit He was the boogeyman after all, but also he wanted her to have a good dream as well and and wanted it to be of him. Like she said " I like scary." His smile grew as he recalled her words. Now Pitch was a man that knew what he wanted and knew what he felt. And he felt love toward the girl he has gotten to know a bit with in this short time. And he knew he wanted her. ( god how long has it been since I'd felt the touch of a woman?...To damn long.) he thought. He also came up with some plans to win her over starting with her dreams. He was startled out of his thoughts when Nim jolted wake. He watched her get up and go into the kitchen and watched her as she ate. Then he walked out of the shadows and walked up behind her.  
As she ate she had no idea Pitch was sneaking up behind her. He was standing over her now with a smile still on his face. "BOO!" Nim jumped and turned to see a laughing Pitch. As he calmed down she continued to glare at him. " What was that for?" " Oh my sweet, I just couldn't resisted. and be sides I believe it was you who said " I like scary" " She shrugged and finished the rest of her food. Pitch sat down next to her. " So what are we doing today?" " we?" " I had so much fun with you last time i thought i'd go with you again." She just stared at him. then thought it over," Well I hadn't given much thought about it but Now that I do I think I'll do some clothes shopping" She said with a smile. Pitch just nodded his head. ( He has no idea what he's in for, clothes shopping with a woman. Can't wait to see how this plays out.) She thought with a smile still on her face  
So for the day Nim and Pitch went from store to store. The first few stores he sat and watched her try on different outfits then after a few hours he started to get bored. So he decided to mess with her. First he switched sizes on her then used his powers to mess with the whole store. Till finally she stopped bought the clothes she had picked out and left quickly so pitch could do no more harm. Although she thought him messing with the people was funny she did feel bad feeling it was her fault. And when they got back to Nim's house pitch let her have it. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT !?" " What?" " WE JUST SPENT HOURS IN STORES JUST SO YOU CAN BUY CLOTHS!" " Welp that's what happens when a girl goes shopping, and besides you found ways to entertain your self." Pitch just sat there and smiled yes he did have some fun today. " So feel like watching another scary movie?" Nim asked with a smile. He nodded and they sat down and watched the pumpkinhead series . And once again she fell asleep leaning on him and again he tucked her in to bed and gave her another semisweet a little more romantic nightmare. It was the same dream as before but most of it they hid in a little safe place that Mad hatter Pitch made. As they hid they talked Pitch had gotten to learn a lot more from their talk in the dream and this time Pitch was able to steal a kiss. It was quick and innocent but he did it. And it felt good. she threw opened her eyes and sat up . " What the hell?" Pitch stood there in the shadows of her dark room a victory grin on his face ( My dear i have only begun)

'


	5. Chapter 5

As the week rolled by the more her dreams changed from weird nightmares to romantic. And the more serious they got. Each one was a different situation but always ending with a sweet kiss. But this one things got rather heavy. Needless to say Pitch was enjoying him self. Especially when she would let out a small moan letting him know she was enjoying it.  
Nim sat in her favorite chair trying to read, trying. She just couldn't get the dreams out of her head. She let out a sigh and closed the book. Getting up she placed it back on the shelf. " Whats going on with me? Am i really starting to have feelings for Pitch?, Is he even real? He acts like it...but i'm the only one who can see him." Pitch watched from the top of the stares. And smiled as she voiced her thoughts. Everything was going his way. " Just a little more time and he'll have her where he wants her. ( Begging me to take her.) he phone rang and Nim ran to get it. Pitch followed close behind and listened in . " Hey girl waz up? Not much here... No I'm not doing any thing to-night. Really?, Whats he like? sounds great. Tonight at eight. ok I'll be ready thanks . by ." She hung up the phone and skipped up to her room. " This is just what i needed, to spend time with a really guy, one everyone can see." She said as she went through her wardrobe to pick out the perfect outfit. She looked at the clock. 6:00 pm " Good just enough time to take a shower and get ready.  
Pitch watched her till she got in the shower, all though tempted to take a peek . Pitch Black was a gentleman and would never go so low as to do something like that. He played her side of the call over in his head and what got him was the word him, then he thought about how she was getting doled up. And it hit him she was getting ready for a date! The very thought of this made his blood boil. Welp he'll have to deal with this little problem right away. ( But what to do ?) He thought then an idea came to him. Oh how fun this will be. He stepped back in the shadows and set his plan to action.  
It was just after 8 and there sat Nim all dressed up and waiting. But after about an hour or so she gave up her date was a no-show. ( why does this always happen to me?) She thought as she walked into the kitchen. Nim took out a small pint of ice cream and a spoon. Digging she tried hard not to cry but the tears fell regardless. ( Am I really that ugly that, that undesirable that men take one look and run?) She thought stuffing another spoon full in her mouth. Just at that moment Pitch came in with a large smile on his face. He had such fun scaring Nim's would be date away from her even before he got there. He was in the living room when he heard soft sobs coming from the kitchen. When he peeked in his mood dropped a bit seeing her crying. As he slid back out he thought ( I'll make it up to her tonight.) And went off to do his rounds of spreading

It was late when he returned. Pitch went up stairs to find Nim asleep. As her dream sand danced above her head Pitch moved closer and let some of his nightmare sand intertwined with the dream sand. It wasn't enough to cause any nightmares but it was enough to bend the dream to his will. She turned and moaned and whispered something that sounded like a name.

* In the dream*

Nim was sitting in a large field watching small animals at play. when everything shifted and darkness took over. She closed her eyes in fear when she felt the ground give way and she fell. Only to land on something soft. She could feel warmth coming from one side of her. She opened her eyes. She looked around and found her self in a rather large room. It was black with hints of gold that would shimmer every now and then thanks to the large fireplace in the middle of the room. She watched the flames dance then looked around some more . She could see what look like carvings of some sort on the borders of the walls. But cause of the low flickering light couldn't tell what they were. Nim shifted and looked down on what she was sitting on. A bed, A huge bed made of a dark wood that also had cravings she couldn't make out. The blankets that see could tell were black with gold designs and had a least 4 to 5 large pillows each with black cases on them. " where am i?" She asked " In my chambers my dear." She turned to her right to she Pitch standing there in a black and gold silk bathrobe. He started to climb on the bed and she moved away. " Oh my dear there is no need to be afraid . This is only a dream." He chuckled as he now hovered over her. He leaned down a kissed her. As the kissed deepened Nim's arms snaked around his neck and his hands glided down to her waist giving it a small squeeze. His sharp teeth gently nipped her lip demanding entrance which she gladly gave . Pitch's right hand slipped back up to cup her breast and she let out a moan. And whispered "Pitch..."

* outside the dream*

Pitch watched her as she arched in her sleep. His hand unconsciously traveled down his body to the aching need that was starting to build up from her moaning and him taking a peek at his work . But than regained control of him self just as the alarm went off and Nim woke panting . Pitch slipped back in the shadows making a note of all her sensitive spots. Nim sat there trying to clam her self . For that dream was the most physical one yet . " What's happening to me?"


	6. Chapter 6

A few days after Nim's no-show date Pitch had disappeared. There had not been a trace of him for about a week now. ( So he was just a figment of my imagination after all.)She did what she usually would do but felt empty, lonely , like something was missing. " I need a friend now." So she called her best friend for a day out. First they went to a movie and then to the mall for some new cloths. There Nim found a grouse black halter top dress that went up to her knees with a simple silver ring design in the front. Nim's friend Missy pushed her to try it on. " Come on out !" " No I feel funny." " Oh for gods sake !" Missy marched in and dragged Nim out and pushed her in front of the mirror. "WOW!" Booth girls said at the same time. Nim just stood there not believing the image she saw staring back at her. " Oh my god , you look so good in that. How much is it?" Nim looked at the price tag and frowned. " Too much " She sadly said and went to take it off. They paid for what they got and went to the food court. As they ate Nim's thoughts kept coming back to Pitch. ( Was he really there?, It felt real...Or was i just going crazy, And if he was real why'd he leave and where did he go was he ok ?..) All these thoughts and more raced through her head. She was so deep in thought she couldn't hear what Missy was saying. That is until Missy slapped her in the back of the head. " God Girl, you're spacing out !" " What?" " You've done it off and on all day,are you ok ?" What's wrong? Come on You're like my sister you can tell me." Nim sat there then took in a deep breath " Ok I'll tell you" And she started the story right from the being. All the whale Missy sat there and tried to take in what her friend was saying. But bombarded Nim with questions one she was done. And Nim tried to answer the best she could. In the end Missy just said what Nim was thinking." Sounds like he was just something that weird mind of yours came up with form too much stress or something." Nim smiled " Thanks that's just what i needed to hear." They laughed and finished their food.

From the day he left her Pitch had been busy getting his lair ready for company. " I want this place spotless! And make sure that room is ready by tonight !" Pitch was shouting to all his minions. He made a plan and he wanted things to be perfect. He made sure everything was done on time. He did go and check up on Nim from time to time. And he even saw when she came out of the dressing room in that dress. It almost made him want to jump her. It took every ounce of his willpower to stay hidden. But his face drooped when she looked at the tag and said it was too much. But made a note to come back later that checked up on her one more time that night . " Soon my dear ,soon until then." He flicked his wrist and sent some of his nightmare sand fling into her dreams. " Sweet nightmares my dear" and walked back in the shadows.

Nim woke in a cold sweat! The nightmare she had been a big one, she tried to calm herself and laid back down. Looking at the clock it read 5am, she laid there for about a half an hour the diced to get up." With that nightmare I'm not going back to sleep any time soon. The very thought of the nightmare made her think of Pitch, " God what am i doing?" She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She went to take a step when something grabbed her ankles And swiftly pulled her under her bed. She let out a scream! Darkness fell all around her and the feeling of falling made her heart jump in her throat. Dizziness took her and she passed out. But before she could hit the ground a tall dark figure reached out and caught her. And walked off into the black void carrying an unconscious Nim, Chuckling to himself. " Welcome my dear."


	7. Chapter 7

She opened her eyes slowly then sat up only to be hit by a wave of dizziness and laid back down and closed her eyes. ( god my head, what the hell did i do last night?) she felt around for her nightstand to turn on the bedside light. But it wasn't there,so she opened her eyes again to glance at the clock . But when she went to look she was met with darkness. She shifted in the sheets and they felt wrong. Instead of feeling her cotton sheets she felt what seemed like satin or silk. ( Oh my god!) Some of what happened came flooding back to her. " Where the hell am I?" Fear clearly in her voice. " Welcome my dear, To my humble home." With a snap of his figures the fire-place in the middle of the room light up. Now with the help of the glowing light of the fire Nim got a good look at the room she was in. It was quite big with some furniture in it. The walls were black with dark blue highlights that shimmer when the light hit it. She looked down at the bed, it to was big. Much bigger than her twin. The blankets were Black with dark blue seashells that also shimmered in the light and when she moved. The head-board like the borders on the walls were carved with some of her favorite sea creatures. Nim ran her hand across what looked like a whale.  
" Do you like it?" She snapped her head to were the voice came from. But know one was there. A shadow of a dark figure flashed by out of the corner of her eye but when she look still no one there. " Where are you ! Come out!" A dark but amused chuckle came from the right corner of the room.  
" As my lady wishes." Pitch walked out of the darkness and up to the bed. Nim was stunned. "Am i-" " Dreaming?, Oh no my sweet this is all very real." " You kidnapped me?" Pitch smiled and shrugged, " If that's what you want to call it, But i thought you would like to see where i lived. Since you were such a great hostess to me." " So this is just like a visit?" He nodded," Then why didn't you just ask me to come here? Instead of dragging me under my bed and scaring the hell out of me!" He let out a wicked laugh and replied with a grin that made chills run up her spine. " I'm the boogeyman, scarring is what to I do." He walked over and crawled up next to her on the bed. He was face to face with her now and in a husky voice he whispered in her ear " And I very much love to hear you scream." Pitch moved away and off the bed.A huge smile planted on his face seeing Nims cheeks redden. " Now the bathroom is right down the hall about two doors down if you would like to use it. And I'll be waiting downstairs for you just come on out when your done and i'll give you a tour of the place." he said as he walked out shutting the door behind him. Nim still not believing her eyes or her mind at this point slowly got out of bed. The floor she noticed was black marble with some type of fluffy fur rug. She padded over to the doors and glanced out. Seeing that the coast was clear she headed down to the bathroom. Every once in a while seeing some sort of shadow movie out of the corner of her eyes and it kept her on edge. She entered the bathroom or the door she hoped it was and stepped in. When she turned her mouth hung open in awe. The bathroom if one could call it that was huge and looked a geek bath. There were pillars and some plants and the bathtub no the pool was more like it had a small waterfall with some type of water-lily floating around in water was crystal clear and everything she needed was there for her. Shampoos, bathing oils, big fluffy black towels. She walked over and tested the water not to hot not to cold,just right. This was to good to pas up. She turned and noticed the large mirror and that's when she noticed it . Her pjs, instead of her blue cotton night-gown that read dream on it she had on a dark blue almost black silk nightie " THE .HELL...PITCH!"  
Pitch was tending to some of his nightmares when a piercing scream was heard. Which actually made his mares scatter in fear. Pitch just let out a small chuckle and walked off to see what his gust wanted. But before he could take one step Nim came marching down the stairs and walked straight up to him. What-" He was cut short when a fist collided with his face sending him back about a foot. Rubbing his face and chuckling at the sight of her in the little nightie with her hands on her hips and face red with anger. he couldn't help but look her up and down. ( oh god, i want her!) his mind screamed. " WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" she said pointing to the nightie. " Why it's your body my dear and may i say quite a lovely one at that. That made her a little more angry, and embarrassed that he's checking her out. Her face reddened "PERVERT!" and went back up to the a laughing Pitch watching her leave. Pitch satisfied walk off. Once Nim got back in the bathroom she turned to the tub, now she felt really dirty but as she thought about it,it sent butterflies in her stomach and she did like him, ( This changing me while I'm out cold is not over) And with that thought she undressed and slipped into the tub. " heaven" she sighed as she sunk in the warm water. Before she was done one of Pitch's fearlings came in and brought her a change of clothes then left. Nim got out dried off and got dressed. It wasn't anything to fancy just one of her favorite sundresses. She oped the door and yelped as the fearling popped out of the shadows. But calmed down it made a gesture for her to follow it. As they came down the stairs Pitch could be seen fussing over something. As she came closer she saw him stoking the neck of a horse like creäture. The fearling went up to pitch and whispered something to him. Pitch waved it off and turned to greet her. " I trust you have a nice time." "Yes." " Good" " Now to start the tur-" "Hold it buddy! I want to dress this changing my clothes while passed out thing!" Pitch smiled " oh that, all i did was this." And he sent some of his sand swirling around her when it was gone she looked down only to find she had on the dress that tried on at the mall. " pitch?,how -" He put a figure to her mouth." Don't question it , you'll kill the magic." She then looked to the horse thing. " This is my nightmare onyx" The look she gave him sent him into explains more about what he does and how nightmares are born. Sure he told some of the stuff he was telling her but he never went into full detail. So as he told her everything, stopping now and then to show her the rooms she could and couldn't go in he basically told her his life story. Excepted his true past. he just couldn't tell her that yet. They day past by and the two of them spent every second of the day together. Till she needed to go , Pitch really didn't want to but knew he had to so that night he brought her back to her house.  
" Pitch i don't know what is real anymore, I mean this day has been so wonderful, the best day I've had in along time...But if i wake up and this is all just some stupid dream -" Pitch walked over and put his hands on hers. " I can a sure you this is real , I'm real." " How?" " Tomorrow morning you'll wake up to the proof you need. " Ok" then went inside.

He waited in the dark corner of her room till she fell asleep. He placed a small gift by her bedside on the night stand.  
" If this doesn't get you believing this is all real ,nothing will." He looked at her and before he could stop himself kissed her. It was just a quick one but it still tasted so sweet on his lips. He walked backward into the shadows so he could look at her more and before leaving worked his dark magic switching her pjs for the nightie. Before leaving he looked out at the moon . " Manny Old friend she's the one" And disappeared The next morning Nim woke questioning everything that is until she saw what was on her nightstand. She picked it up it was a small glass vial on a silver chain with black sand in it when she looked into it ,the sand shifted and took the shape of and little black horse and the back to sand again. Besides it was a note written on old fashion parchment it read :

" MY dear,  
with in this vial i have put one of my nightmares just for you. Her name is Ebony, If you ever find your self in trouble or in doubt she will be there to help you. Pleas believe in me . I am real. ware this today.

Pitch Black.

P.S. love your pjs ;)

When she put the note down there hanging in the corner was the Black dress. Nim couldn't help the smile and tears that came. He was real, there was no doubt now. She wasn't crazy. She quickly got up then noticed it "PITCH! yah i bet you like them !" Getting dressed in the black dress and putting the vial around her raced off to call Missy. She just had to see this.


	8. Chapter 8

Missy drove down the street turning into Nim's driveway. Nim wouldn't tell her over the phone what was going on only that she needed to get there now and that she must see this. She pulled in the driveway and walked up to the door. Just before she could knock the swung open and there stood Nim wearing that dress she liked. " How did you get that?,I thought-" Nim pulled Missy inside and swung her to the sofa slamming the door shut. " Ok you're not going to believe this. Remember about what we talked about last time we hung out at the mall?" She nodded " Well he's real! Not a dream or me going crazy REAL!" She said jumping up and down. Missy got up and stopped her " Sweety no ,no he's not." " But he is i have proof." Nim took the vial from around her neck and showed to Missy. At first all she saw was just black sand. Then it quickly morphed into the small horse and whinnied at her. She jumped back out of shock and fear while Nim cooed at the little nightmare before it went back to just sand. Missy crawled back up to the couch speechless. " He even got the dress to !" She said twirling around. Missy just looked at her trying to digest what was going on. Nim noticed this and sat down next to her. " Ok i got to tell you what happen last night." With that Nim started telling her about how Pitch snatched her and brought her to his home and how it looked. When Nim was all done she waited for Missy to respond. It took a few minuets until Missy spoke. " Ok, So where is this guy now? Is he here?" She said looking around her to see if he was there or not. " Oh no he's not here now. He'll be back some time soon . She giggled I think we might be going on a date to-night cause he told me to ware this dress." After seeing her friend so happy she got over the shock well almost until a dark voice came out of no where " I prefer the term courting." That's when Pitch stepped out of the shadows right in front of Missy and Nim. Missy was in utter shock! Pitch looked at her with a sly smile " So Melissa, Do you believe in the boogeyman?" " Pitch don't scare her like that!" Nim playfully slapped him on the arm. " Oh, I'll go get us some thing to drink and sank on brb" Nim cheerful skipped out the room. Missy just stared after her friend ( Oh dear god no! she left me alone with him!) " So Ma-" " Let me stop you right there. It's Missy! And what are your intentions with her?" " Ok well Missy, My intentions with her are quite dirty." He said the last part darkly " Oh the things I'm gonna do to her" The look on Missy's face was a mix of worry and terror. Pitch Just sat back and laughed. Oh god how he loved getting a rise out of people. He calmed down and said " No, no i truly do like her, maybe even love her." " To that Missy smiled now knowing now he was just joking. They chatted for a few more seconds than a thought crossed Missy's mind and she busted out laughing. Pitch gave her a wired ok look. Once she calmed down she said what was on her mind. " This is just like her! dating the master of fear and scary! ...THE BOOGEYMAN!" " Why would that be her?" " Ever since we were kids she has loved just about anything scary. In fact that's why Halloween is her favorite holiday! Oh god those poor kids!" Missy quickly told him how she scared a bunch of teens last year and that one of them had peed himself. Pitch couldn't help but let out a roar of laughter along with Missy. Once that died down Missy had a question." How is it that I can see you now?" He shrugged " Seeing the gift I gave her made a believer out of you." Nim cam back in with a try with some figure foods and some drinks. " Well you to are getting along." She took a seat next to Pitch. " So what are the plans for today?" Pitch thought for a moment " I thought we would go catch a Broadway show then it's off to Paris for dinner." " Oh pitch that sounds wonderful!" " OK welp I'd better get going. Nice to meet you Pitch and I'm so glad he's real and you're not crazy." She hug Nim and shook hands with Pitch then left still a little shocked about what just happened. "So mr. Black What you said about courting? Dose that mean you and I are?" " Yes " He held out his hand " Now shall we get going?" She took his hand and off through the shadows they went.


	9. Chapter 9

The date went just how Pitch wanted it to go. They had gone to pairs for dinner then off to N. Y. After that they just walked along a moonlit beach.  
Nim was just enjoying his company. She couldn't remember when she felt this happy and contempt. She slipped of into a small daydream. Pitch heard her sigh he looked down at the dreamy exasperation on her face. he looked above her head to see little golden sand figures of them. They walked and then sand pitch gave her a quick kiss. That she returned,then he kissed her again but this time it was on the lips and more heated. As they kissed sand Pitch transported them to a room with a bed. But before her daydream went any farther Pitch swiped the sand away snapping her back to reality. She looked up at him blushing. He moved some hair away from her for head and chuckled." You know i could make that a reality." Her blush deepened and his smile grew. He scooped her up and diapered into the shadows. And reappearing in his chambers laying her on his bed he leaned over and kissed her biting her lower lip a bit. She moaned bi opening her mouth. Pitch slid his tongue in and they battled for dominance, pitch winning of course. Their little make out section was cut short when one of Pitch's fearlings came busting in. Pitch was less than pleased even more so when it told him who was here. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! ALWAYS AT THE WORST TIME!" with that he stormed out the room followed by the fearling. Nim was left all alone till He popped his head back in and was told just wait there and that it wouldn't take long. Alone Nim got a good look at Pitch's room. There was a huge fireplace with a blue fire burning in it. The floor was the same dark marble as the room he had given to her. By the fireplace was a black rug made of an animal fur. She got off the bed and touch the thick soft fur. Looking around more she saw that the room was all black with hints of gold. And carvings of his nightmares on the borders of the walls. As well as nightmare carvings on the bed headboard. The bed itself was huge,maybe bigger than the one she had slept in . The bedding from what she could tell was all black with a light gold sheen to it if you look just right. As she continued to look around she saw a desk, book shelves and a door that was locked. She was very impressed with his taste of style. ( A bit dark but very elegant) she thought.  
Pitch marched down to the main chamber where his unwanted guests were waiting. He stopped in front of them. " And what do i own this unwanted visit?" He asked annoyance clear in his voice. There stood none other than the guardians. They looked to Pitch and saw his hair and robes were a mess. Jack laughed " So judging by your appearance i'd say the little rumors we hear are true." Jack laughed even harder when Pitch scrambled to straighten his hair and robes. Tooth stopped Jack and asked " Is she a human?...Pitch you know it's dangerous to be with a human!" She went right from asking to full-blown mother mode. Pitch rolled his eyes. " Yes I know that you little harpy , now all of you leave!" Before Tooth could say anything else Jack jumped ' What's the rush Black?" His eyes shown with mischief ." She's here, isn't she?" Pitch glanced at the stars then back to them. Jack 's smile just got bigger." Oh she is here." Jack took off upstairs with Pitch and the other guardians hot on his heels Yelling at him to come back. He busted though the door to Pitch's chambers to find Nim standing in the middle of the room. The blast of cold air from Jack made her shiver. Jack leaned ageist the door frame twirling his staff. " Well hello there be-." He was cut off by Pitch grabbing him from the back of his hoody dragging him down the hall. The other guardians followed behind. Pitch let go of Jack once they were back in the main chamber. Drawing out his scythe Pitch Pointed and through gritted teeth he hissed " GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Noting the dangerous tone in his voice they left. But not before Tooth had a quick talk with him and a last warning to be careful. Pitch walked off back to Nim Tooth's words stuck in his head. ( Please be careful Pitch, You might wind up hurting both of you.) He knows how dangerous it is to be with a human, But he couldn't help it. he really loved her. He'd never admit it to her not yet anyway but he did. And it seems she is starting to have the same feelings." I'll have to talk to the man in the moon tomorrow night. Maybe he could help." He said to himself as he entered his room and back to Nim. Sadly the mood was ruined thanks to the guardians. So Pitch took her home after they talked about the guardians. She had to know more about them anyway. So She gave him a kiss good night and Went to bed.  
Now just because he had said good night doesn't mean he went home oh no . He rummaged around her house then gave her a small night mare. Nothing to wake her but it was good enough. He sat there and watched her sleep.( What am I going to do .)


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came and Nim slowly woke to the sunlight coming in through the window. She smiled at the new beautiful day and the memories of that night.  
then frowned recalling her little nightmare. ( Damn Pitch, that was so weird) she tough as she got out of bed. Nim stretched and looked at her self in the mirror." God,i need a shower." And since Pitch was no where to be found she walked off in to the bathroom. Nim turned on the water and got to the perfect setting then turned on the shower. She undressed and got in letting the water pour over her ( God this feels so good) Her mind wandered back to when she had first met Pitch And let out a small laugh. How did this all ever happen. He annoyed her then slowly she got to know him that developed into her having feelings for the dark spirit. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair then came to realize. She loved him, She smiled to herself and hummed happily now knowing her true feelings toward him. Nim turned off the water and got out wrapping a fluffy dark blue towel around her and left the bathroom. Went down the hall and back into her room. She looked around still no boogie man and got to fixing her hair. She finished blow drying it and was just about to drop the towel when. " My dear you look quite stunning in that." Nim looked up in the mirror and there he was, Pitch laying on her bed arms in back of his head with a cocky smirk on his face. " Pitch! How , when did you?" " Just now and from under your bed." His smile grew as she held the towel closer to her body. " Oh please continue, don't let me stop you." Nim did love him but getting dressed in front of him " HEll no get out!" He pouted playfully then got up and took a bowl " As my lady wishes." And slowly melted into the closest shadow. She rolled her eyes and stared to get dressed.  
Pitch emerged from the shadows in the living room and sat down on the couch. Now it did cross his mind to watch her but he was way to Severus and a gentleman for that. But the thought was there. Then his thoughts turned to tonight. He has to ask the man in the moon for help about he and Nim. (What would Many even say or do for that matter. Many most likely knows by now what has gone on. Nothing really escapes his eye. And he hasn't interfered with what was going on. Or was the guardians visiting his way of doing so.) Pitch took a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. " Pitch you ok?" He looked up to Nim standing there. He lost his breath when he saw her in a black button up short sleeve blouse and a dark blue and black plaid mini skirt with black stockings and black knee-high boots. Sure it was simple but he thought she look hot in it. " Pitch ?" " Oh yes I'm fine." He said pulling her into his lap and kissing her. " So what are your plans for today?" She shrugged " I don't know, maybe sit around and eating junk food watching scary movies." Pitch thought then asked " How about i take to swimming?" Her face lit up but then fell " But it's to cool out to go swimming." He smiled " Here yes , Hawaii no." : NO WAY! HAWAII! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" " Nope." She gave him a searing kiss then ran back upstairs to get her bathing suit on. Pitch just laughed at the way she could be such a child but that's one of the things he loves about her. She came back down and Pitch's eyes nearly popped right out of his head. There she stood in a white two piece bathing suit with bright flowers on it. It complimented her figure but covered enough to be modest. Unlike some of the other bathing suits pitch had seen. That left little to one's imagination. Getting over seeing her in it he held out his hand. " Shall we my dear?" She took his hand and through the darkness of the shadows they went.  
Later that day when they came back Nim took another shower and they ordered out and watched some ghost movies. After she had fallen asleep Pitch left to go and talk to MiM hoping he would be able to help. " You know why I'm here old friend." Nothing so he continued." As you may know i have found a woman who i have very strong feelings for." He scratched the back of his head then added " I love her... Please tell how we can truly be together with out the dangers." Still the man in the moon was singlet . then just as Pitch went to walk way a beam of moon light fell upon him and a voice spoke." If you truly love her and wish to be bonded for all eternity she must have the same feelings for you. And if she does i will turn her into an immortal spirit. However if she doesn't i'll wipe her memory clean that you two ever met and you can never see her again." With that the light faded out and Pitch couldn't be happier. Now all that was left to do was to find out if she felt the same. (But how to do it? What if she doesn't feel the same and I'm left all alone again? i don't want to be alone anymore.) these thoughts and many more flooded his mind as he went back to his lair. For some much need rest.


	11. Chapter 11

" Ahhhhh, oh god yes! Please more !" she screamed as the dark figure loomed over her thrusting, kissing and sometimes biting. She was in bliss she felt herself about to cum. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Nim rolled over shutting off her alarm clock. " God damn what a dream." She drug her self out of bed and thanks to that dream she need a shower...a cold shower. As she washed her hair her mind wandered back to her dream. ( I wonder what it would be like to really have him on top of me. Perhaps i should find out. After the dreams I've been having i think it's safe to say I want him.) So after her shower Nim got ready for the day and thought about her plans for tonight. ( I know how I feel about him , but how does he feel about me?) She thought as she went through her cloths. She came across some lingerie that a friend had gotten her as a birthday gift. It was meant as a joke but now it gave her an idea. A sly smile came across her face " I need to do a little shopping." she said as she got dressed, ate and ran out the door.

Pitch had just entered Nim's home. " Nim?, Nim are you home ?" He walked through the downstairs and made his way back into the living room ready to check the upstairs when " Hello Pitch." " Ah there you are for a sec-..." He trailed off when he turned around to see Nim standing at the foot of the staircase. His mouth started to water and heat pooled in his lower regions. There she was in a very short and sexy dark blue dress that hugged her every curve. Black high heels, his eyes traveled up and down her legs. he lick his now dry lips. ( Funny how can my mouth be both wet and dry at the same time?) He thought as eyes traveled back up her body. he landed on her face( Is she wearing makeup ?) Her blue eyes smoldered thanks to the eye-shadow. And her lips, her luscious lips looked show juicy thanks to the dark red lipstick. Now Pitch was really glad he had on a long robe. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his thoughts straight .(TAKE HER! TAKE HER NOW !) his mind and body screamed at him. He took a step forward .

Nim stood there watching his every move ( It's working.) She thought as he came up to her." Pitch is something wrong?" She asked innocently. His breathing became heavier, his eyes were dark with lust. " Pitch?" Now she was getting a bit scared. He didn't say anything just stared at her. She placed a hand on his shoulder. That simple contact was his braking point. He scooped her up bridal style and whisked her off into the shadows. Next thing she knew she was laying on her back on something soft. It was dark so dark then with a loud whoosh a blue fire lit the place in a dim glow casting shadows that seemed to dance. " You look as delicious." she turned and there standing at the end of the bed was Pitch with a wild look in his eyes as he looked her up and down . He shed his robe and the glow from the fire she could see his now bare chest. ( Oh my god!, he's so hot!) He slowly climbed on the bed and hovered over her. "Pi-" he caught her mouth in a searing hot kiss. at first she was shocked then melted in to the kiss. As it deepened Pitch let his hands glide up and down her body as her's snaked around his neck. Pitch's mouth moved from her mouth to her neck where he socked on her sensitive spot. She let out a moan, and he moved lower to the edge of her dress. ( This as lovely as it is ,must go !) with that thought he ripped the dress right off her in one quick fluid motion. She let out a small squeak of surprise. He pulled back to admire his handy work. Nim laid there panting her mouth open , eyes half lidded looking at him with lust, and flushed cheeks. He looked down her body to see a black lace bra and pantie set. As he just sat there and stared Nim slowly came to out of her haze and brought her hands up the helm of his pants and unbuttoned them. With some help from him she managed to get them off. She looked down and blushed. There was no boxers or breaffs just him . ( My god he's huge !) Pitch smile and brought her face to look at him as he leaned back down Kissing and caressing once more . But this time he added a twist he manipulated his shadows into many hands and let them run all over her body teasing her. " Oh ,Oh god Oh yes Pitch." she moaned and withered. Pitch using his shadows to keep her distracted slipped her out of her bra and panties. He positioned him self between her thighs. " Are you ready?" " Yes." He was just about ready to enter her but said " Kozmotis " " What?" " Kozmotis Pitchiner is my real name and i want you to say it when i make you scream ." With that he sheaved himself inside her. At first it was a slow and steady pace but soon sped up as she cried out for him to go faster and deeper . Using his shadows to tease her more, then tied her wrists to the bed as he went faster and deeper. He would bring her to the edge then stop and start all over again . Till finally her screams reached the heavens " KOZMOTIS!" She cam and cam hard Pitch soon followed with a growl and kissed her . " Ni...Nixie ." She panted " hummm?" " My real name is Nixie." She got out before falling asleep. ( I finally got it out of you.) He thought with a chuckle. He pulled her close and pulled the covers over them as he to drifted off to sleep.


End file.
